This application relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine, ‘Sugrafiftyfour’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first selected as breeder number ‘GR472W’ by Terry A. Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in 2014. The variety was originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfour’ is characterized by broad elliptic, green berries that are very large and very firm. The berries form large clusters and ripen in early August in the area of Wasco, Kern County, Calif. The berries of ‘Sugrafiftyfour’ have almost no seed trace.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,491) and the pollen parent is the varietal selection ‘GtR233W’ (unpatented breeding selection). The parent varieties were first crossed in April 2011. The date of first sowing was March 2012, and the date of first flowering was April 2014.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfour’ was first asexually propagated in December 2014 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Terry A. Bacon using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfour’ resembles its seed parent ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ in appearance and color, but the fruit of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfour’ begins ripening about August 10th compared to September 1st for ‘Sugrathirtyfive’. The new variety also differs from the seed parent in that the flavor of the berries of the new variety is a pronounced combination of muscat and tropical aromas, while the berries of ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ have a neutral to slightly muscat flavor. The new variety also has a cluster weight of 750 g compared to 800 g for ‘Sugrathirtyfive’.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfour’ differs from its pollen parent ‘GR233W’ in that the fruit of the new variety begins ripening about August 10th compared to October 13th for ‘GR233W’. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfour’ also differs from its pollen parent in that the flavor of the berries of the new variety is a pronounced combination of muscat and tropical aromas while ‘GR233W’ has a neutral flavor.
The berries of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfour’ have a similar color and shape to the berries of ‘Autumn King’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,284) (unpatented). However, the berries of the new variety begin ripening on August 10th compared to September 20th for ‘Autumn King’. In addition, the cluster weight of the new variety is about 750 g compared to 700 g for ‘Autumn King’. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfour’ also differs from ‘Autumn King’ in that the flavor of the berries of the new variety is a pronounced combination of muscat and tropical aromas while the berries of ‘Autumn King’ have a neutral flavor. The berries of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfour’ differ from both ‘Autumn King’ and ‘Thompson Seedless’ (unpatented) in that the berries of the new variety have nearly no seed trace compared to rudimentary seeds for the berries of ‘Autumn King’ and ‘Thompson Seedless’. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfour’ also differs from ‘Thompson Seedless’ in that the berries of the new variety have a broad elliptic berry shape and a cluster weight of 750 g compared to a cylindrical to ovoid berry shape and a cluster weight of 550 g for ‘Thompson Seedless’. Additionally, ‘Thompson Seedless’ begins ripening earlier than “Sugrafiftyfour’, on about July 27th compared to August 10th for ‘Sugrafiftyfour’.
The new ‘Sugrafiftyfour’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the characteristics described herein may occur with changes in any of a variety of factors such as growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variation.